Second Chances
by greendayjewels86
Summary: Second Chances don't happen often.Sometimes they show up without notice. If your second chance became known would you let it slip by or would you just watch it walk away?


Second Chances- A Numb3rs story

"Nadia don't worry about it Jason was stupid for leaving you the way he did. He'll realize what he's missing." Marsha looked at me with sympathy shining in her eyes.

"Don't look at me like that. Even if Jason realizes what a good thing he's lost it will be too late. He lost any chance of anything with me when he decided to sleep with that girl. I'm not sorry he's gone. He was an asshole. I deserve better." I said deciding to rid myself of any feelings for Jason. I had dated him for far too long.

"Speaking of deserving better, look over there." I followed Marsha finger as she pointed a couple of tables away from us. Two men sat there talking, one white man and one African American man, they looked like they were good friends. As I sat watching them I felt Marsha push away from the table.

"Marsha what are you doing?" I whispered fiercely grabbing her hand to keep her from moving.

"I'm going to see if they want to join us for lunch. Two specimens like that should not be wasted." She said pulling her hand away from me and walked over to the two guys. Did I mention that Marsha was a very independent, very confident black chick. She makes me so jealous sometimes I could scream. I wish I had her confidence. I couldn't tell what she was saying to them but I watched as she talked. A few minutes later they shook their heads and began gathering their things up and made their way over to us. As they came closer I got a good look at the young white guy. Man was he gorgeous, he had muscles in all the right places, and more. I looked at him before I realized I was staring at him and he was staring at me, he looked away. I realized that maybe he was just as shy as I was.

"David, Colby this is my best friend, Nadia Hamilton. Nadia this is David Sinclair and Colby Granger. Did you know that Colby and David are FBI Agents?" Marsha said raising her eyebrows at me.

"No, but I'm glad that you informed me." I knew that, that was a little sarcastic but that was me.

"Smart ass." I smiled at her and offered the seat next to me to Colby. He sat down next to me and smiled. I smiled back. We didn't even notice that David and Marsha had gone back to David and Colby's previously occupied table.

"So you're an FBI Agent, how long have you been doing that?" I asked, I was curious about the guy sitting next to me.

"Umm…about 4 years now, before that I was in the Army. So it takes some getting used to." He replied grabbing a glass of water that the waiter had just sat on the table.

"The Army wow. Where you stationed overseas. I mean you don't have to talk about it if you don't want. My brother was in the army and he won't talk about Iraq at all." I drifted off not knowing what else to say.

"Yeah I was over in Afghanistan for awhile before they shipped me back here for a special assignment." He replied taking another drink of water.

"Yeah Chris, my brother, came home about six months ago. It's still taking him awhile to get used to everything being normal again. I'm not sure how to help him."

"Be there for him. That's about all you can do for him. He'll talk when he's ready to talk." Colby looked at me with a small smile. "What do you do."

"What do I do? Oh, my job." I laughed at myself before answering. "I write. I like to write books. I haven't had anything published yet."

"Do you write for a papers or anything?" He looked a little apprehensive.

"No, I don't and I will not. Actually while I'm trying to write stories and books I go to school at CalSci." I took a drink of my water.

"CalSci, huh. So you must know Charlie or Professor Eppes."

"Charlie, yeah he's a great math teacher. Of course my focus is English but yeah I know him." I replied. We ended up talking for awhile longer before David came over to the table and interrupted us.

"Colby, Don called we have another case."

"Okay." Colby pushed back his chair from the table, he stopped watching David walk away. "Nadia would like to go to dinner tonight, after I get off of work?"

"I would love too. Anytime." I could feel my smile growing on my face. "Here's my number." I grabbed a napkin and wrote down my number and handed to him.

"Okay I'll call you later. Dress casual." He smiled at me as he walked away. I looked at Marsha and my smile grew wider.

"Nadia what about Jason?" She smiled at me.

"Jason who?" I looked down at my hand smirking. "Marsha I think that Jason is going to be a long lost memory." I knew that my luck was beginning to change and a man named Colby Granger was the one changing it.


End file.
